The Fairy Chronicles
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: A series of sexual fantasies revolving around the characters (both major and minor) of the anime/manga Fairy Tail. Enjoy the steamy chapters of hot, raw and passionate sexual intercourse. Weekly updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Zeref's Disciple:** Yo! I'm back and better than ever. I've been "exploring" the Internet and really honing my writing skills and I've gotten a lot better. Yay, less typos from me! Also I'm getting good at finding that delicious balance between those succulent details and getting to the point. My basic chapter size will probably go down but I think they'll also be better. So I know you've been wondering (a lot of PMs and reviews gave you guys away) about my other story, new Adventure. He popularity for it completely blew me away and I was super-happy but I don't want to continue writing it because I just wasn't enjoying my self when writing it. It felt more and more like a chore compared to a fun past time to share with you all. So it's scratched for now, I've decided to focus on Naruto and Fairy Tail. As I mentioned in a review I had told you all that I'm making a new Naruto story, but like I also said in the same review I won't be posting weekly updates on it. I'll simply post the entire story at once when I finish it. The reason for that is because it's a heavily story based plot and it takes a lot longer to write than simple smut. However when it comes to the Fairy Chronicles it really is just basic smut between random characters that I think go well together. Some make sense from the manga and others are just fucking random. This will probably be one of those weekly updates since writing an approximately 3500-4000 letter smut is pretty easy-

 _Zeref:_ If it were easy you'd have posted earlier, you pathetic excuse for a man.

 **Zeref's Disciple:** Oh…you're still here?

 _Zeref:_ Of course I am! Without me you wouldn't be popular at all! All you do is talk. Blah blah blah. I have to provide some entertainment to these poor people.

 **Zeref's Disciple:** What're you talking about!? I give them steamy stories of their favourite characters fucking each other in hot, passionate sex! How is that not a source of entertainment?

 _Zeref:_ We all know you only do this as an excuse to masturbate.

 **Zeref's Disciple:** You're a horrible teacher.

 **CHAPTER 1: Let Me See You…?**

Erza stepped into her apartment located inside Fairy Hill, letting a deep sigh escape her lips as she slowly began to strip herself of her clothing. As expected from someone whose magic was based entirely around magical clothing Erza preferred to wear nothing on her time off, wandering her apartment stark naked.

The scarlet haired woman's clothing fell to the floor one after the other until they rested in a small bundle at the foot of her door. Reaching as high up as she could Erza twisted her hands down and arched her back, letting out a deep groan of satisfaction as she stretched out her sore muscles.  
"Ah that is much better~" She said, running her hands over her body.

Erza was never one to gloat, she remained calm, resourceful and in charge at all times. But when she was alone even Erza loved to admire herself occasionally, she had great pride in her well-endowed breasts and her plump rear. Turning to the side she stuck said rear out as she looked over at the mirror and smirked, running her hand over the globes of warm flesh.

"I always knew you liked asses!"

Erza yelped and turned around immediately re equipping into a bathrobe as she heard the voice speak from right behind her.

However she relaxed the moment she made eye contact, "Oh…Kagura it's just you."

Kagura was sitting on the top of Erza's bed cross legged dressed in her usual attire, her fancy blazer, collared suit, a blaze red tied and her cute skirt, knee high boots and tights combo.

Once she had grown accustomed to Kagura being there Erza did a double take, "Wait, Kagura! What are you doing in my room?"

Kagura shrugged her shoulders, not making eye contact, "I came to see you of course."

Erza nodded her cheeks flushing as she realized her towel was struggling to stay on her, slipping downwards she was forced to grab it with her hands.

"Um….why?" She asked, still horribly confused by this.

Kagura finally turned her head to look at and Erza was shocked to see her nibbling nervously on her lips and her cheeks to be even more flushed than Erza's own.

"I…I wanted to see you. Of course I didn't expect you to already be naked when I got here though." Kagura whispered, tugging on her lower lip with her ivories.

Erza smiled, "Oh well that's awesome- wait. What do you mean by _already_ undressed?"

Kagura smirked a little bit as she fumbled with the bottom of her skirt, "I wanted to _see_ you…"

Erza's eyes widened as she finally understood what the Mermaid Heel mage had intended to do with her visit.

Erza thought she'd be upset to hear this but the red headed mage could not lie to herself that she'd imagined the two of them together countless times. Attraction had been building up inside of Erza towards Kagura the moment their battle together in the Grand Magic Games had come to an end.

Standing over the defeated Kagura back then Erza had wanted nothing more than to rip those clothes from her curvaceous and alluring body and take her right there on the stone floor.

"I'm glad." Erza said matter of factly, a smile ghosting over her lips.

Kagura looked backa t her with shock, her mouth agape, "R-really? You're not upset?"

Erza shook her head as she stepped forwards towards the cute swordsman, the white fluffy towel dropping in an instant, pooling on top of the carpeted floor. Now naked once again Erza crawled up onto the bed and shoved Kagura down onto her back, straddling the dark haired woman's hips. Resting her palms atop of Kagura's breasts Erza began to squeeze and grope at them thorugh her clothing, making Kagura gasp and squirm beneath her.

"I'm far from upset my little Kagura…" Erza breathed out, swooping down to kiss Kagura softly against her ear.

Kissing downwards Erza trailed her lips along the woman's neck, leaving tiny little nips with her teeth in their wake. Sucking back on the smooth, pale skin of the woman Erza ground her hips against Kagura, moving her naked and slowly dampening pussy against the woman's tights and mini skirt.

"I'm glad," Erza whispered, "because I've wanted to fuck you for so long Kagura…"

Kagura tilted her head backwards, her eyes clenched shut as she writhed beneath the woman atop of her, her curls curling inwards as she felt the hot breath of the woman she'd admired for so long against her neck. The feeling of Erza's canines digging gently into the flesh of her throat caused Kagura to gasp and whimper, "E-erza…"

Erza chuckled and pulled back to stare down at the mess that was the once so proud Kagura, "What is it, Kagura? What do you want?"

Kagura moaned and opened her eyes, the hues burning with a blaze of pure lust and want, "Fuck…fuck me!"

The moment the words leaped from Kagura's lips Erza went into action, kissing the woman ferociously upon the lips. Hungrily Erza released a snarl of a wild animal as she bit down hard upon Kagura's bottom lip, drawing blood.

Yelping Kagura opened her lips wide as she tossed her head back, the crimson color of her blood dripping down her jawline as her eyes stared back at Erza as her hips ground themselves upwards.

"Oh fuck…" Kagura groaned, "Take me!"

Erza nodded and kissed Kagura's jaw, Titania's tongue lolled out to lick the blood away. Despite its nasty taste the whole scene and the predicament they were in caused the action to only fuel each other's desires for one another, their cores sopping wet messes.

Sucking hard on her lower lip Erza drove her hips down against Kagura fast and rough, pushing her backwards into the covers, the bed rocking beneath them as they dry humped. Kagura mewled pathetically beneath Erza's rough treatment, her desire having completely taken over her body and will at this point.

Erza pulled back and shoved herself up off the bed, hovering over top of the broken woman, her hands gripping either side of her pretty little top. Yanking her strong arms to either side the white buttons were torn from their stitched places and tumbled onto the carpet beneath her feet, leaving Kagura's under-shirt exposed along with her red tie.

"You want to be fucked, Kagura?" Erza hissed, her want to dominate radiating off of her at this point in a red aura.

Kagura nodded excitedly her eyes staring pleadingly up at the scarlet mage, "Y-yes…please…"

Erza made short work of the tie, stripping the long piece of red fabric free of its knot and slid it out from around Kagura's neck, setting it to the side. Next came the under shirt, Erza did the same as she did with Kagura's blazer, ripping the buttons clean off and tossing the pesky article away. Now left only in her bra Kagura's chest heaved, her breasts still jiggling up and down, her ample bosom finally exposed to Erza's eager vision.

The blazer had hidden a fair amount, Kagura's breasts plump, full and well rounded in their large size. Though the lacy bra did a poor job of hiding the mounds it was instantly relieved of its job once Erza got her hands on it, the bra falling onto the floor in several pieces.

"Erza!" Kagura squealed as her chest was left naked, "You're ruining my clothes!"

Erza growled as she flipped Kagura over onto her back, "I don't care."

Kagura tried to cry out but her voice was muffled as her face was smushed into the covers of Erza's bed, her pleas ignored and the thought somehow only spurring on her arousal for this woman atop of her.

Grasping Kagura's wrists tightly Erza yanked the woman's arms back behind her and shoved them against her lower back. Reaching over she grabbed the silk red tie and slipped it in and around the smaller mage's tiny wrists, tying a strong knot and pulling it taut. With her limbs held behind her back Kagura could only wriggle her body hopelessly, Erza now in complete control of the situation the two powerful women found themselves in.

Kagura buried her face deeper as she let out moans of anticipation, the soft hands of Erza working her tights and skirt downwards along her legs. Pale skin was left bare to Titania's gaze, as the bubbly little rump of Kagura was unveiled. Following closely was the attractive view of her smooth, slender legs left bare once the black tights were tossed to the floor along with the rest of clothes that once helped cover the sword expert.

As per usual when it came to women Kagura had foregone the idea of wearing lingerie beneath her tights, not bothering with them. With that in mind Erza was graciously given the sight of a pink, tight little hole that dribbled juices out against her freshly clean sheets.

Reaching down Erza shoved her hand into the mop of dark hair atop of Kagura's head, yanking the girls' face away from the cover so she was looking back into Erza's burning eyes.

"You're making a mess of my sheets...little slut. You need to be punished!" Erza snarled, using her free hand to deliver a hard and unrelenting swat to the other girl's supple rear.

"Yes! Fuck, yes! Punish me!" Kagura begged, her eyes tearing up as the pain coursed through her body, her lip continued to pulse little amounts of blood as her eyes rolled back and her body melted into the mattress, her body exploding with pleasure.

With her one hand yanking roughly on the long, dark strands of Kagura's hair Erza reached down with her second hand, sliding the long, slender fingers in between the cheeks of Kagura's ass. Smirking Erza rubbed the tips of her index, middle and ring fingers over the damp slit that was Kagura's little cunt, gasping as she felt the essence of the Mermaid Heel mage dribble out over her hand.

Kgura writhed under Erza's grip, her hips wiggling back and forth as tingles were sent up through her body with every touch of Erza's fingers.

Erza chuckled as she felt the smaller woman wiggle beneath of her and bit down on her lower tier as she watched her fingers slowly begin to sink into the tight hole of Kagura's pink pussy. Sucking in a deep breath Erza's tongue dragged its way over her lips as she enjoyed the view, her fingers pushing further and further into Kagura, spreading the woman open and delving deeper and deeper, tantalizingly slow.

Kagura let out a high pitched squeal as the three fingers began to spread her open, digging themselves in deeper and deeper, her pussy being stretched further than she'd ever had it before. Kagura had done the duty of taking her virginity away herself, breaking he hymen wall with her own means so to feel someone push their way in by force, without her doing it. It was incredible.

"F-fu-…Erza…just fucking- hnnngh!" Kagura moaned, her hands clawing furiously at the sheets as her pussy clamped tightly around the three individual appendages.

Erza laughed and jammed the fingers in deeper, curling them inwards as she slowly began to stroke Kagura's inner walls with the tips of her fingers. Sliding her wrists back and forth Erza began the steady rhythm, pumping Kagura full again and again repeatedly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over those whore moans, Kagura!" Erza shouted as she began to pick up the speed of her thrusts, her fingers driving themselves in and out with more force as well.

Kagura squealed again and grasped the sheets, squeezing her hands into fists as tightly as she could, her toes making fists as her legs moved up and down, unable to sit still as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Fuck! Please….please g-gentle…" Kagura begged, her eyes watering as drool began to dribble down the corner of her lips, her face a flushed mess.

Erza shook her head and jammed the fingers inside of Kagura as deep as they could go, wiggling them all at once. "No. I'm going to fuck you as roughly as I damn well please."

Those words sent shockwaves down Kagura's spine and her back arched, her breasts pushing outwards, bouncing up and down. The dark haired woman's legs bent and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, more drool slipping out of her mouth onto the sheets.

Erza felt the lips of Kagura's pussy tighten to an inconceivable grip, squeezing her fingers in all by itself. Suddenly though the hole loosened and Erza's fingers were pushed out of Kagura as a rush of juices streamed outwards, gushing onto the sheets and all over Erza's thighs and hand.

Kagura's eyes rolled back completely, her mouth was wide open as she let out a long, low moan of pure pleasure as she came, her pussy squirting more and more of her sacred juices out all over Titania.

Erza's eyes widened and she couldn't help but smile, "Holy shit…I didn't take you for such a squirter, Kagura."

Panting Kagura flopped lifelessly onto the bed, her chest heaving as she slowly but surely came down from her pleasurable high. With her eyes rolling back into place she turned her head to gaze back at Erza with a flushed and sweating face.

Erza shivered with delight and rolled her lover over onto her back, straddling the woman's hips, reaching down to fondle Kagura's breasts within her grasp.

"Mmm now you didn't think I was finished yet now did you, Kagura?" Erza teased with a naughty smirk.

Kagura couldn't find the strength to make words and simply let out a quiet groan as her pussy continued to throb electrically, little droplets of her cum still being released.

Chuckling Erza stroked her fingers through Kagura's hair, brushing he strands behind the woman's hair. "No, no, no. Simply would not do! You're going to have to please me too don't you know?"

Shuffling forwards Erza dragged herself along Kagura's stomach and breasts, her drenched cunt leaving a trail of shining juices all over the girl's skin. Continuing forwards Erza raised her body up and hovered her dripping sex right above Kagura's open, drooling mouth with that cute tongue still hanging outside of her mouth like a dog.

"Let's put that tongue to good use shall we? Watching you drool all over yourself like a little whore gets boring far too easily. So instead you can entertain me!" Erza announced, dropping her hips down over top of Kagura's mouth.

Gasping Erza leaned backwards, using the palmsof her hands to hold her weight as she rested her hands down behind her on either side of Kagura's legs. Starting slowly Erza began to roll her hips back and forth, grinding the soaked lips of her cunt against Kagura's soaked tongue, the wet muscle moving about obediently against the red head's lower lips.

Biting her lips Erza held back quiet whimpers of pleasure, her hips rolling faster now as she ground rougher against Kagura's face. Lifting her right hand up Erza reached behind herself to grasp a handful of her own ass, giving the ample flesh a rough squeeze and a hard smack, spurring herself onwards.

"There's a good girl, Kagura…taste my juices just like that. Lick it up like the little bitch you are…" Erza growled, slapping her ass a second time, yelping as she did.

Leaning her whole body backwards Erza's breasts jutted upwards, bouncing up and down with the movement of her hips. Moving her hand from her ass Erza instead pinched the hardened nipple of her right breast, tugging hard as she sent even more waves of pleasure throughout her frame, wanting to feel more and more of the incredible sensation.

With her head bent backwards Erza's scarlet hair tumbled downwards, so far that it brushed against Kagura's stomach, tickling he female with its smooth, fiery strands. Gasping again Erza closed her eyes and reached down from her breast to run the tips of her index and middle finger in short, quick circles over her protruding clitoris. Rubbing fast her hips smashed down against Kagura with no mercy, wanting to use the swordswoman to her fullest potential.

Kagura did her best to keep up with Erza's pace, her tongue flapping out against the drenched lips of her friend. Closing her eyes Kagura moaned and groaned as Erza juiced all over her face, smothering her with its scent and sticky feeling.

Kagura was in pure bliss.

Erza growled, "Come on is that all you've got? Put that tongue to use, little whore!"

Reaching down Erza grasped two handful of Kagura' thick, luscious hair and began to grind even faster, driving her cunt down into Kagura's agape mouth. Kagura decided trying to lick was purely futile so intead she jammed her whole tongue completely inside of Erza instead, burying he wet, wriggling muscle within her tight womanly folds.

"Mmm shit! Yes there's a good girl…" Erza hissed through gritted teeth as her pussy pulsed and grasped tightly onto Kagura's tongue.

Erza reached her arm up and ran the fingers of her hand through her fiery red hair, yanking the long strands out of her face and tossed them backwards to flow down along her arched spine. Continuing the rolling motion of her hips she bit roughly down on her lower lip as she allowed the pleasure of Kagura's tongue to wash over her completely drenched womanhood, the juices making a lovely mess out of the mermaid heel mage's pretty face.

Licking her lips long and slowly Erza showed Kagura's wide and pleading eyes the movement, her lips curling into a sadistic grin as she lowered herself onto all fours now. Resting her palms against the mattress she really let loose now. Now that Kagura couldn't see Erza allowed the pleasure she was feeling to really show on her face, lolling her tongue out of a gaping wide mouth as her eyes glazed over and dropped. Drool dribbled down her chin, dripping onto the mattress as she let out guttural moans and little squeaks of delicious pleasure, enjoying how the woman's tongue explored every possible inch of her tight cunt obediently.

Whispering softly Erza clenched her eyes tightly as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck…!"

Panting heavily now the red haired woman threw her head back, launching her beautiful scarlet hair over her back as she stared blankly up towards the ceiling in pure bliss. Cumming hard Erza rolled her eyes back and ground her hips viciously into Kagura's face, smothering the dark hired woman's face with her tight little hole as it gushed out liquid.

Kagura let out mewls of delight as her face was flooded by the sweet essence of her friend, the sweet taste invading her mouth and drenching her lips and chin, dribbling down her throat and along her chest.

Once the orgasm faded Erza rolled over off of Kagura onto her back, her right arm sprawled over Kagura's chest, giving the large breasts of her newfound lover a rough squeeze.

"Holy shit…" Erza murmured.

Kagura continued to lick at her lips, eager to get every last drop of Erza's juices into her mouth so she could swallow like a good girl.

Once she had felt she'd cleaned up as much as she could she rolled over on top of Erza and smirked naughtily, giving Titania a small kiss on the lips.

"Can you dominate me again sometime? I like it when you put me in my place…" Kagura said with a timid blush.

Chuckling Erza stroked the woman's hair behind her ear as she returned the kiss graciously, "I'll dominate you every time I see you if you keep being such a cute little slut, Kagura."

Giving a delightful smile Kagura giggled softly.

" _Good."_

 **The End**


	2. King in Disguise

**King in Disguise**

Hisui walked down the massive hall, the stonewalls on either side littered with flags, intricate paintings and fancy golden and silver ornaments. Flames flickered as torches glimmered as they were hung up against the cool stone surface.

The emerald green hair of the Princess glowed from the light, her beautiful big eyes shining brilliantly as she made her way towards the ball room where everyone would be waiting for her and her father, the King, to make an appearance.

With the defeat of future Rogue and the dragons cast back to their own time peace was upon them and it was time to celebrate their incredibly, incredibly lucky victory.

As the young princess made her way down the hall she passed by a small guest room, the door was cracked open a bit but the green haired maiden paid no mind to it. That was until she heard a loud cackle from within of course.

Stopping mid stride she whirled around, furrowing her eyebrows as she walked over to the door, pushing it open slowly with her right hand. At first her entire body was tense and ready for a fight, her mind still not quite haven forgotten the Hell they all had just been through. Staring in the dark space she saw a shape hunched over the foot of the bed tearing at a pile of what seemed like clothes, the body strong and muscular, obviously a young man.

"Who are you?" Hisui asked in her toughest voice.

Turning the white teeth of the man's grin seemed to almost glow in the dark, "Oh hey snot hair!"

Sighing a deep breath of relief Hisui smiled warmly, "Oh Natsu. It's just you, I thought you might have been an intruder."

Reaching over Hsui flicked the switch for the bedroom and the small bedroom was bathed in the warm light of the ceiling lamps, revealing Natsu Dragneel in all his dragonslayer glory.

Raising a brow Hisui couldn't help but chuckle, "Um…what are you doing, Natsu?"

Natsu was dressed in a bright red tunic and light brown trousers with a thick white furred red coat, the top strapped around his throat by one of her father's broaches. In his hands was the King's crown itself, how the Fairy Tail mage had gotten his hands on that was beyond Hisui but she figured it was best not to ask questions she'd rather not know the answers to.

Smirking Natsu sat the golden crown atop of his head and snickered mischievously, "I'm the King!"

Nodding her head Hisui had to cover her lips with her right hand as she giggled lightly, "Mhm. I can see that, my lord. "

Puffing out his chest Natsu gave her a mockingly proud look and licked his lips, "Don't you think everyone will be amused?"

Laughing Hisui gave him a approving nod as she admired the man within the regal apparel, the outfit somehow suiting Natsu. The clothes were tight and fit well to the mage's strong, youthful body and the crown and cloak only made him look more impressive. Yes, unlike her father, Natsu could dress like a King.

"You know Natsu I'm sure you could get into trouble having stolen my father's crown like that," Hisui said, smirking.

Natsu shrugged, "It's okay I'm used to getting into trouble. We'll just send another apology letter, gramps is good at those."

Rolling her eyes Hisui rested her hand on her hip and shook her head, "If you say so."

For a moment Natsu continued to fumble with the broach trying his best to get it clipped properly, his fingers struggling with the small pins. Cutely he had his tongue stuck out the right side of his lips and his eyes narrowed as he grumbled furiously to himself.

Hisui herself was dressed to impress with a tight short dress that reached about mid thigh, the fabric a shimmering emerald green to match her hair. A pair of stockings, held up by garters, covered her long, smooth legs ending with a pair of green high heels. Around her throat was a golden necklace with a bright jade gemstone that shone bright under the light of the bedroom.

The green locks of her beautiful hair was done up in a half up half down celtic knot style, the green strands tumbling down along her back and a over her shoulders. A single strand having escaped her clutches to dangle cutely in front of her left eye, and occasionally she would have to give a puff of air to get it out of her vision.

Smirking now Hisui licked her lips and sank her pearly white teeth into her lower, plump lip, the sight of Natsu in those clothes somehow exciting her greatly.

Stepping forwards Hisui turned Natsu to face her and clicked her tongue in mock disappointment, "Silly boy, let me help."

Grabbing the broach she clasped it quickly and easily, adjusting the cloak so it was perfectly wrapped around his throat.

"Gee, thanks Princess! You're nice!" Natsu said, smiling.

Nodding her head Hisui smiled, "So Natsu…if you're the King and I'm the princess, does that make you my daddy?"

Grinning naughtily now Hisui slithered her hands downwards along the mage's chest before reaching the belt of his tunic, gripping it tightly as she yanked him in towards her, her cherry red lips inches from his.

Gasping Natsu allowed a small smile form on his lips, "You smell… _interesting._ "

Nodding her head Hisui closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as she bit down hard upon Natsu's lips, yanking the tier backwards with her tiny mouth. Moaning quietly she released him from her hungry grip and instead kissed him roughly, the young man eagerly returning the action.

Pushing backwards with her hands Hisui pinned Natsu against the bed post of the large king sized bed, his right hand slipping down past his leather belt and under his boxers. Groaning Natsu gave a hiss of delight as her small, slender finger wrapped tightly around his thick and slowly hardening shaft.

"I'll make sure my King receives the attention and respect he deserves, _daddy,"_ Hisui whispered softly.

Natsu smirked and nipped at her lips before growling, "Good girl…"

Fuck Natsu knew exactly what to say it seemed.

Stroking him within his trousers Hisui gave his half hard cock a few rough squeezes, pumping his blood into what seemed to be a more than impressive cock. Kissing him once more her tongue dipped out form between her lips to curl upwards against his own. Closing her lips around his wriggling wet muscle she sucked hard moaning softly as she pushed her voluptuous chest against his own, rubbing her breasts against his defined muscles.

Gasping now Natsu opened his mouth to allow the mingling of their tongues, his own hands wrapping around her waist to squeeze the Princess's firm little buttocks tightly through her pretty dress.

Whimpering Hisui whispered against his lips, "You're so big daddy…please…"

"Please what?" Natsu whispered back as he gripped her rump even tighter.

Pushing her lips furiously against Natsu's Hisui stifled her squeal with his mouth, swapping spit with the dragon slayer, his body seeming to grow hotter and hotter to the point where it was making it difficult to keep this dress on.

"Please…fuck me with your big fucking cock, daddy!" Hisui pleaded in a husky groan.

Pushing her backwards Hisui gasped as Natus grasped her arms tightly, yanking her hand out from under his trousers. Gasping the princess was whirled around and slammed down against the bed, her face shoved up against the covers as she could hear the sound of her dress being torn to shreds by Natsu's strong hands.

Wiggling her hips she let out a playful giggle as she felt her ass break free of the dress's restraints, jiggling up and down as Natsu pinned her roughly down, her arms tucked neatly behind her back, his other hand grasping tightly onto her Celtic knot, giving her green hair a rough tug.

Biting her lip Hisui twisted her head to look back and her eyes widened as she saw that massive cock she'd been stroking was pulled out from within his pants. It was even bigger than she had though, about as long as nine inches and as a thick as two. There was no way it could…right?

Wrong.

Yelping Hisui felt Natsu's make contact with her tight rump, the sensation sending tingles of pain and pleasure throughout her.

"Oh shit! Daddy!" Hisui squealed, arching her back, pushing her ass further upwards towards him, desperate for his attention.

With his right hand giving her right cheek a hard, rough squeeze the Princess clenched her eyes tightly shut and bit hard upon her lower lip as she waited eagerly and impatiently for what she knew would come to her. Mewling she arched her back even further as she felt the bulbous head of that kingly cock.

Gasping Hisui felt Natsu thrust his hips forwards and she could feel the girth push forwards and spread her little lips apart with his massive cock. Licking her lips Hisui let out a long, deep breath of a mixture between pleasure and relief, her aching for a good cock for so long finally being sated by Natsu. The man was no prince but Hisui was shown very quickly he didn't need the title to know how to fuck a princess.

Panting Hisui buried her face into the covers to muffle her cries of pleasure as Natsu showed no mercy to her dripping hole. Slamming back and forth the bed was shoved as hard up against the back wall as it could go, the curtain rods broke off and tumbled to the ground as the bed posts rattled madly from the force being given unto them. Gasping and squealing Hisui dug her fingers into the sheets, curling them inwards as she groaned and slammed her bubbly rear back into Natsu's rough thrusts, wanting him to take her even harder.

Natsu buried his long fingers into the emerald green locks of her hair, pulling her face upwards so her chin jutted out and she was forced to look up at the bed's headboard that had the sygil of her father carved into it, only spurring the daddy kink further.

"Fuck me Daddy! Fuck me!" Hisui screamed out as her legs wrapped back around Natu's legs desperately, pulling him in closer.

Natsu cackled and slapped her ass another time, digging his fingertips into the pale flesh of her lovely rump. Grunting the pink haired man delivered even faster thrusts into her cunt, his cock slamming against the entrance to her womb, driving wave after wave of pleasure throughout her insides.

Hisui felt her mouth grow wet with saliva, the transparent liquid escaping the tight crevice of her lips and dribbled down each side of her jaw. Groaning deeply her eyes rolled back in her head and she struggled to close them, her muscles keeping them half lidded as she released inaudible, guttural moans and grunts. Natsu repeatedly jammed her tight little cunt full of his cock, plugging her up so efficiently.

Pawing at the mattress she squealed in delight, as her brain seemed to melt inside her skull, all thought was gone save for Natsu's cock. It was a crazy and incredibly amazing feeling, one she wouldn't mind feeling all the time.

Hisui squeaked as she felt Natsu's hand connect with the creamy skin of her ass once again, leaving a bright hand print most definitely. Sealing her lips tightly she held back her moans, now giving off deep humming noises as the sexual noises fought for release, drool still bubbling at the corner of her lips and making a streaking mess of her face, dribbling down all over the sheets and her plump breasts that bounce wildly back and forth with the motion of Natsu's thrusts.

"Fuck…you're really, really tight Princess!" Natsu grunted, squeezing her ass almost painfully hard.

Nodding her head she nuzzled the mattress and tried her best not to scream, "F-fuck! Yes…yes Daddy fuck Daddy yes please…fuck me harder…oh my fucking…fuck!"

Biting down hard on the sheets she soaked the white fabric with her drool, leaving a dark stain that spread out across the bed.

Chuckling Natsu gripped her hair tightly and yanked backwards so hard her entire body was lifted up off of the plush covers and her back collided with Natsu's hard chest. Allowing the movement Hisui's body went completely limp and her head lolled backwards to rest on top of her his shoulder, her cheek leaning up against his shoulder as she kissed his collarbone weakly. Natsu laughed again and slid his hand up from her ass to grasp at her breasts, his fingers pinching mercilessly at her rock hard nipples, tugging the little nubs outwards, making her give weak moans of protest.

"Da-daddy…" Hisui groaned, her mouth agape as she moaned as loudly as she could, giving him the satisfaction of fucking her into complete submission in such a short time.

Everything was happening so fast and Hisuis mind was so boggled that it all felt like a blur of pain and pleasure. With him there was nothing but ecstasy, her body was flipped onto her back with her legs shoved so far back the bottom of her feet touched behind her head. Next she shoved against a wall and fucked so hard up against her knees broke through the dry wall. After wards he had her wrap her arms around the bed post and lifted her entire lower half upwards so she was suspended in the air and he fucked her up against that too. Luckily the bedpost remained intact.

Finally after what felt like hours she was tossed down onto the bed like nothing more than a common object, her body soaked with her own sweat and a mixture of his. Fabric was littered across the sheets, what little of her dress that still remained somewhat together after his rough treatment to it. Of course whatever was left was also soaked with her own spit, his cum and her sweat.

Standing over was Natsu Dragneel his left hand squeezing his cock hard as he jerked it off hard and fast over her completely defeated body. Rubbing his tip with his thumb Hisui kept her green eyes fixated on the rod, eager to see the shower of white cum burst free from the strained and twitching pole of meat.

"Cover me Daddy!" Hisui begged shamelessly.

Smirking that mischievous smirk of his Natsu stepped forwards and pressed his tip firmly against her cheek as she stuck her tongue out pleadingly. Groaning she watched as he closed his eyes and yanked his hand back as he came, his hand yanking backwards as his cock exploded.

Panting she felt the sticky hot cum spurt out from the tiny slit of his cock and nodded her head appreciatively turned to face the stream of warm seed face first. Opening her mouth she felt a generous amount fill her tiny mouth and she closed it tightly, swallowing it back like a good girl.

Licking her lips she felt the white load wash her face and spill out onto the sheets and her breasts below them.

Finally the tidal wave of cum came to an end Hisui sucked back hard on his tip, her cheeks caving in she was sucking with so much effort. Releasing his shaft with a loud pop she swallowed back whatever she'd managed to suck out of her new favourite straw.

Looking upwards she wiped at her face with her fingers, scooping some more thick handfuls of his cum. Sucking on her fingers she smirked up at him and gave Natsu a playful wink.

"Thanks for the food, Daddy. This should fill me right up…" Hisui snickered.

Nodding Natsu gave the top of her head a ruffle and nodded, "Anytime Princess. Hopefully we'll be back next year for the games."

Nodding Hisui sat up on her knees and kissed his cheek, "As Princess I shall always remain neutral on the matter. But between you and me, Salamander, I want Fairy tail to win so I can give you a special prize."

…

After their little encounter Hisui had rushed off to her bedroom to change, Natsu saying her wanted to find a couple more things before the party started so he could surprise everyone. Switching to a dark jade dress that trailed behind her she met her guards and her Arcadios.

The knight was happy to see her but frowned at her appearance, "Did you change dress, Princess?"

Hisui nodded, "Yep! The other one…uh…got ripped."

"Ripped?" Arcadios asked, confused.

Nodding her head Hisui felt her pussy dampen at the thought of Natsu's strong arms ripping her body free of the dress, "Yes…must've been a stray nail or something. Nothing to worry about."

Arcadios nodded, "If you say so."

Hisui smirked and licked her lips looking down at all the people having gathered in the main ballroom, their dresses all so colourful. Still Hisui thought pink was her new favourite color.

THE END

 **Zeref's Disciple:** Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I always really enjoyed Hisui's character, plus it helps when she's a smokin' hot princess!


End file.
